Rixton's Celebrity Girlfriend
by MsExpendable402
Summary: Kenny woke to a throbbing headache and his partner hovering over him. "Rixton! Are you with me, buddy?" The events of last night were hazy. Last memory was of her being dragged out by guys in ski masks. "Where is she? Where is DJ?"
1. Where is She?

**Idea for a story that I've been playing around with...Let me know what you think!**

His phone buzzed against the kitchen table.

 _S.O.S._

"What have you gotten into now, Rixton?" He mumbled as he hit the call back button.

"Hank?" He could clearly hear the beeping of a heart monitor in the background. "I need your help."

Without missing a beat, "I can be there in five." Head E.R. nurse Maggie met him at the door. "Which room has Kenny Rixton?"

"He actually was just taken up for a CT scan. Doctor Halstead can fill you in on his condition."

"Did Kenny say what happened?"

She shrugged, "He was in and out of consciousness for a bit. The officer that was first on scene is in the waiting room."

"Thanks." Hank walked over to find the officer.

"You must be Hank Voight of Intelligence?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Sorry, I was in the room when Kenny was trying to get a hold of you." He stuck his hand out, "I'm Kenny's partner, Trent."

"What's going on? Why did he say he needed my help?"

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure what happened. When I found him, he was beaten and bloodied. Like he went a few rounds with a MMA fighter." Hank crossed his arms as he listened, "The few times he regained consciousness , all he would say is where is DJ?"

"Who's DJ?" There was a sudden uproar in the E.R.

"Damn it, get the hell off me!" Rixton staggered as he ripped out the IV needle.

"Detective Rixton! We're trying to help you!" Maggie started to wave security over. Hank stopped them.

"Kenny, look at me." Hank could tell Kenny was trying hard to concentrate through a painkiller haze. "Who's DJ?"  
Kenny started to tremble as he pulled out his phone. A selfie of him and a blonde woman with red streaks filled the screen, "She's been kidnapped. I have to go find her."

"Rixton, you can barely stand. Tell me everything you can remember. I promise you, we'll bring her back." Hank walked Kenny back to the room as he sent a message to all his unit members.

 _Got a case. Get to HQ ASAP._

The members of the Intelligence unit looked like they were beat from the last case. "Did Hank say anything on why this case is so important?" Adam Ruzek moaned as he rubbed his brow.

"Unfortunately no, so get to chugging this coffee." Haley Upton piped as she set down fresh coffee and donuts.

"My guess, a cop is involved. No other reason why it couldn't wait." Jay rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"All I received was this," Desk Sergeant Platt started taping pictures on the whiteboard. "Everyone remembers Kenny Rixton." Jay Halstead and Kevin Atwater shot each other awkward looks. "This woman is Dinah Hardy. In and out of foster homes since she was eleven. Only one home though she was there the longest..."

"Let me guess, Kenny's family?" Kim Burgess piped in as she entered the bullpen. "So what happened?"

"That's where things are a little fuzzy." Sergeant Voight slowly entered the room. "Apparently Dinah's work is traveling the world and entertaining people. Next stop for live show is in four days and it's supposed to be here in Chicago. Dinah flew in early to hang out with Kenny before the show." Ruzek's hand shot up.

"What exactly does our victim do?"

Haley smirked, "You guys don't watch that wrestling show?"

Jay and Kevin's mouth dropped, "Are you saying that we have a missing celebrity?"

Kim looked around puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"She's the crazy diva, right?"

"I think she's cool. Doesn't need face paint or fancy ring attire." Al smirked.

"Alright, now we're on the same page. Let's get to work." Voight reached in his pocket for Kenny's apartment key, "Kim and Kevin, go to Kenny's place. See if you can find clues that first officer on scene did not. Jay and Al go see Hermann and the gang at fifty one. See if they can help fill in the gaps of last night of anything weird at Molly's bar. Adam and Haley, I got the information for Dinah's bosses. See what they can help with days leading up to disappearance." He almost turned away, "Oh, and some of her co workers are in town too. They just got wind of her disappearing and are downstairs ready to help."

The Desk Sergeant leaned over to Hank, "Can I see you in your office?" He closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I got word that Forensics already have found some _interesting_ emails on Dinah's account."

"That was quick..." Trudy Platt rose her finger.

"It's the name of the person you're going to be shocked by." She held out a file. Hank flipped it open.

"You have got to be kidding me." He left just behind the others. Hank's Cadillac rolled up to the bar that she was known to haunt. He took two steps in and Bunny Fletcher immediately started a tirade.

"I thought I told you if I ever saw you again..."

Hank slammed his fist on the nearest table. "And I told you that the next time you crossed the line. I wasn't going to help you out anymore." He grabbed his cuffs to help make his point. "I've got a missing woman and multiple emails from you to her regarding money she supposedly owes."

"I don't know what you're..."

Voight could see the lightbulb click in Bunny's eyes. "There's no record of Dinah Hardy ever crossing paths with you. So either get to talking now, or I take you down to the precinct and have you booked on kidnapping charges."

"Dinah's father was one of my regulars," Bunny motioned for someone to take over for her. "I recognized her on TV and thought I.."

"Run one of your scams?"

"I saw a picture of her years ago. He was always bragging about his tomboy daughter." She rubbed the back of her neck as Hank's eyes narrowed. Bunny was actually choking back tears, "I only remember this because after her mother found out. She went off the deep end." Bunny went into detail of the accident and Hank was shaking his head.

"Just tell me something, where were you between midnight and about seven this morning?" She sifted through her purse.

"I can't recall his name, but we partied at his hotel all night." She pulled up a guy's Instagram account with multiple pictures of her and him.

"Classy." Hank rolled his eyes and left.

He returned to the precinct where he was greeted by one of his former team members. "What's going on? Why is she calling me?"

"I wasn't harassing Bunny. I was interviewing her on why she was sending threatening emails to my victim over money."

"Need any help?"

"You are on leave, go home Erin." He walked right past her back up to his office; where Haley and Adam stood around looking like they hit a brick wall. "Anything?"

"Well the Bosses say that they'll send over the odd emails and comments they've seen regarding our vic." Adam rubbed his neck, "But they've got a lot to comb through so it might be a while before we hear back."

"One of Dinah's co workers, Jenna Raye, says that at the last show in Memphis. Dinah was slightly jumpy. When Jenna tried to ask about it, Dinah got severely defensive. Jenna started paying attention, and noticed," Haley walked over to the board to post two pictures. "This guy seemed to follow Dinah everywhere.."

"Boss, are we by chance following a story that they're trying to sell as a legit kidnapping?"

"Give me back the bosses number and I'll find out."

"I also thought the same thing and called down to Memphis PD," She posted a copy of an incident report. "A patrol was dispatched to the arena because of reports of a Peeping Tom. Multiple calls came out of there because of a guy kept strolling through the women's locker rooms."

"Something tells me he got away..."

"By the time the cops arrived, he disappeared into the crowd."

"Was they able to send us anything to help with figuring out who he is?"

"I'm supposed to have copies of footage of the Peeping Tom in the hour." Haley shrugged.

Jay and Al walked in from visiting the firehouse fifty one. "Uh, Boss. Could you had filled us in that Dinah is Kenny's girlfriend?"

"What difference does it make?"

"A lot because I felt like an idiot when Gabby Dawson said Dinah and Kenny seemed like an item."

"They're not blood related, so what's the problem?" Haley crossed her arms.

"Okay, forget I brought it up, but it would have been nice to have known that bit of information." Jay slumped into his chair.

Al piped in, "Gabby did give us a copy of last night's bar footage." He held a disk up.

"Any of them recall anybody that seemed odd?" Kim and Kevin rushed into the bullpen, "What is it?"

Kim pulled a sonogram picture inside an evidence bag. "She's pregnant."


	2. Well, this looks bleak

_The DCFS lady walked her right up to the door. "What's the matter, you don't trust me walking up to the door by myself?" DJ lifted her hood after seeing a neighbor's child stare at the scars up her face._

 _"Dinah, you have run off from the last twenty homes we placed you in. You were expelled from the last three schools for fighting. You have four years before you are considered an adult." Miss Jefferson tried to put the half hug to give some comfort to Dinah. The young girl grimaced and slid out of the awkward embrace._

 _"For the hundredth time, call me DJ or Jen." She shrugged her shoulders, "About the other thing, it's not my fault. I was just defending myself. Rules of Engagement." The lady knocked on the door._

 _"Well, in that case. You might like this house then. The father runs a local gym. The mother is a police officer." Miss Jefferson looked down at Dinah, "Please, don't screw this up. This is the last chance and I don't want to see you going down a wrong path." DJ froze as the door swung open to a boy about her age. She immediately recognized him._

 _"Hello, Miss Jefferson."_

 _"Kenny, are your parents here?"_

 _"Yeah, they're upstairs finishing up her room." He stuck his hand out but immediately saw the paint on his hands. "Not sure if you remember me, but we..." If DJ could go into a full blown panic attack right now, she would._

 _"Kenny Rixton?" She blurted out._

 _Kenny chuckled, "Good to see you again, DJ." His parents walked downstairs._

 _"Ah, she's here!" Miss Jefferson ushered DJ inside, even though the young girl wanted to run the moment strange people invaded her personal space. Mother Rixton ushered DJ upstairs with Miss Jefferson just behind them._

 _"We think this should be to your liking." She opened the door to a deep purple walls. A black dresser with vanity mirror. The unguarded smirk on DJ's face told Mrs. Rixton all she needed to know._

 _"Well that's a first." Miss Jefferson made a note on her pad._

 _"If you need anything, my room is across the hall. Kenny's room is the basement."_

 _"Whatever you heard," Mrs. Rixton tried to cup the child's face. However DJ leaned back, and crossed her arms._

 _"Have you ever heard the saying that every storm runs out of rain?" She watched the young girl's lips quiver. "No one can understand what you went through, the only thing you can do darling..."_

 _"Patch yourself up, and keep moving forward." Mr. Rixton said from the hall._

She coughed up water. Judging by the shadow, her captor was nearby. "Now, smile for the camera, you crazy b..." DJ headbutted with the captor. She didn't hear what a second voice said as something heavy kicked her ribs. 'Okay Kid, how are you going to get out this mess?' She could almost hear her Foster Dad's voice.


	3. Visit from Kevin

"Hey April."

"Kevin! How are you?"

"Doing great. Just came to get some information from Kenny Rixton." He did that shrug with half smile, "And to see how he's doing."

"We finally got him to calm down. Someone sure did a number on him. Hate to see what the girlfriend did to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up on wrestling. I watch it when I can." Kevin almost snorted.

"Does everyone know who this chick is, but me?" He entered the room to see a former unit member still fighting the drugs to stay awake.

"Hey Kev."

"Long time no see, brother."

"Guess Hank's got you here to get some more information?"

"You know how it is, we're trying to play different angles to find suspects."

"Yeah, my partner, Trent said that he's sifting through files. To see if she was kidnapped because of one of my cases." Kevin made a note in his pad.

"That's good, we're sifting through her stuff to see if it's crazy ex's or anything like that." Kenny chuckled.

"DJ's never dated anyone but me."

"You sure?"

"I'm about ninety percent sure. I can't say for the time she disappeared though." Kenny saw the question lurking in Kevin's face. "She disappeared from school one day. I went to find her, and her stuff was gone from the house. Mom figured she fell into a wrong crowd or something. Put a BOLO out and everything."

"Okay, clearly y'all reconnected somehow?"

"She sent me a postcard about a month later. Joined up with an Indie Wrestling show."

"She's been in the business since before she was eighteen?"

"Well Pops taught her how to fight. Hell, how I can also say I'm ninety percent sure on her dating. She damn near broke a guy's jaw for trying to kiss her."

Kevin's eyes bulged, "That's a bit uncalled for.."

"Nah, he was being a pushy asshole." Kenny winced as he attempted to sit up. "I witnessed the whole thing cause she called me to come save her from a party. By the time I got there, the guy was all in her face. I learned quickly after she moved in, to let her defend herself." Kenny smiled causing the busted lip to bleed again. Kevin handed over a napkin.

"Any there any chance of crazy fans or coworkers that made you nervous?"

"I've seen a few crazy emails. Don't get me started on the guys that groped her, but nothing that would suggest an escalation to kidnapping."

"So what was the deal with her biological parents and Barbara Fletcher?"

Kenny flinched at that name, "Ah crap. Don't tell me Bunny might have something to do with this."

"Her alibi checks out, but she was vague on telling Hank the whole story."

"You'll have to read the report."

"Can you give me the cliff notes version?"

"DJ's Father was a John of Bunny Fletcher. DJ's Mother caught wind of this and," Kevin made a mental note of Kenny's jaw clenching. "It was an attempted murder suicide."

"Attempted?"

"DJ's Dad is six feet under. Mommy dearest was resuscitated and is doing time in the psychiatric ward. Their daughter ended up with the worst case of social anxiety and the scars on her face."

"Scars?" Kenny motioned for Kevin to give him his phone. After a few taps he gave his phone back.

"You can't see them unless you are up close to her. This site is the crazy fan side of wrestling. There's strange fanfiction, fan art, fan theories and what not."

"So no one knows how, Jen, got these scars?"

"Her fighting name, and no. Her work seems to like it cause they use it to help sell the unstable gimmick." Kenny froze remembering the first time he saw the picture of his best friend on the gurney. "The first officer on scene got the piss scared out of him because he thought she was dead."

"You read the report, didn't you?"

"First officer had walked past her and she grabbed his leg." He sighed, "I still can't get the image out of my head. Seeing the pictures of her lying on a gurney with gunshot entry wound to her left cheek and the exit wound to her lower jaw."

Kevin rubbed his face at the thought. "I'm going to give Jay the nightmares. Make him read that file." Kenny tried to suppress a chuckle as Kevin messaged Jay to find the file.

"He's going to kick your ass." Kevin sat down in the chair by his buddy's bed.

"Okay. Here's going to come the tricky question. What can you tell me of last night's events?"

"She surprised me at Molly's. I knew she was flying in, but didn't expect her for a few more days." His brow furrowed, "Now that I think of it, I don't recall her drinking at all. Usually, DJ will close a bar down." Kevin kept his mouth shut. Not his business to tell Kenny the news. Besides, he'll probably go berserker mode again.

"How was her mood?"

"Excited. Didn't see any signs of worry."

"You recall any strange patrons?"

"No. It was the normal bunch."

"Okay, jump the time you got to your apartment."

"Got home around two and were attacked around not long after."

"Where is her stuff from the flight?"

"She said one of her coworkers had taken her bags to a hotel room they were sharing."

"We talked to the coworkers that's already in town. None of them mentioned anything about her bags."

Kenny rubbed his head, "For the life of me, I can't remember who she said has her bags."

"That's cool, we'll cross reference who flew in with her." He lightly patted Kenny's shoulder. "Take care of yourself right now. We'll find your girl." Kevin Atwater returned to the district.

"How's Rixton?" Asked Sergeant Platt.

"Finally calmed down, but he's still trying to remember last night."

"Before I forget, Kenny's C.O. called. They might have a suspect, they'll come here if intel checks out."

"Gotcha. I'll pass it along to Voight." He went upstairs and was met by Haley, Al and Adam.

"Want to help us out? We're going over to the arena where crew members are setting up the show for Monday. See if anyone noticed anything odd with last few shows."

"Yeah, I got to hunt down the person who has Dinah's bags from her flight into Chicago." He saw Hank in his office, "I need to run something by him first. I'll meet ya at the car." Kevin slid past them to Hank's office. "Hey Hank. You got a minute?"

"Doctors get Rixton to calm down?"

"Yeah, he was telling me that his partner, Trent, is looking into his files for any suspects. Sergeant Platt confirmed just a bit ago that there is a suspect. If intel is good, they're bringing the suspect to here." Kevin flipped through his notepad. "Before I forget, Kenny gave me his partner's cell if you had questions." He handed over a small piece of paper.

"One more thing, does he know?"

"Nope. I wasn't going to tell him in case he would start fighting the doctors again."


	4. Meeting the Surrogate Brothers

**Thanks for the review FriendsWithTheMonster! I never knew there was a WWE section. So I'm incorporating it together now. :) For those that hit like or favorite, hats off to you as well! I used the fighters real names, but you'll see their other names pop up us well.**

 **Question: Should there be just a chapter of events leading up to the kidnapping or do y'all want to have a separate story of the WWE Diva, Jen? Either PM or Review with your choice.**

Kevin and Haley walked the hall of the Allstate Arena. Most of the crew members wouldn't talk as they rushed to get the ring and stage set up. "Does she have any real beef with anyone?"

"Not that I am aware of, man. Now can I go?"

"Get out of here." Kevin moved out of the short man's way. "Are we going to find anyone that's willing to talk?"

"Well, her ex-teammates are confirmed to be here."

"Still doesn't sound promising.." He walked by the Diva's locker room.

"Kevin, focus." Haley grabbed him by the arm. She immediately recognized one of DJ's old friends. "Excuse me, Mr. Lopez?" He stood there stunned at the fact his real name was used. Haley held up her badge, "I'm Detective Upton, this is Detective Atwater."

"You're real cops? What is this about?" He looked around for any lurking fans.

"When's the last time to spoke to DJ?"

His eyes shot back and forth, "Last night."

"Who did she fly in with?"

"Jon and Joe. They were in the SUV behind me." He started to get creeped out. "What happened to DJ? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Lopez, She and her boyfriend were attacked last night." His bag dropped with a loud thud.

"Are they alive?" He saw the cops face hesitate and he almost collapsed.

"Kenny is in the hospital. DJ was kidnapped by the attackers." Colby Lopez turned and kicked the door.

"Any chance her baby is okay?"

"How do you know she's pregnant?"

"The Live event last week, she collapsed in the middle of the match. She was climbing the ring post to do her finisher but reached the second buckle and suddenly went out." He rubbed his brow, "I was out there to assist her opponent, but the moment she went out. I was concerned." Colby stood there shrugging his shoulders. "I rode with her to the hospital so she didn't wake up alone." He grabbed his phone, "The on staff medics can corroborate because they had to fill out a report." He gave Haley one of the medics numbers. "Jon and Joe are going to be so pissed."

"So it's true then, you all have remained friends since June second?" Haley asked.

Colby made a face, " I thought I sensed a fan around here." He smirked a bit, "To keep up the Kayfabe, we make sure we're not seen in public. That doesn't mean we still can't keep in contact." He shrugged, "She's been the little sister we all never had."

"Has any of the fights turned into real beefs?"

Colby turned to Haley, "Alexa Bliss is a conniving bitch, but she wouldn't stoop that low."

"Wait, you're referring to the pay per view next Sunday?"

"What's next Sunday?" Kevin stood there awkwardly.

"Alexa and Jen are to fight in an asylum match." He still had a blank stare on his face. "How can I put it in another way?" Haley was fussing with herself to find the words.

"Basically a street fight inside a steel cage. It's Ambrose and Jen's idea when they had to face Jericho and Emma a while back."

"What made you first think of Alexa Bliss?"

Colby turned back to Haley, knowing she would understand faster than Kevin. "Alexa has been hanging around Nia Jax because Jen kept surprise attacking her in the back."

"I thought those were scripted?"

"Most of those jumps, weren't." Colby shook his head, "After all, she did learn from the best."

"We got word that at the show in Memphis last week, regarding a Peeping Tom?" Kevin held his phone out showing the picture of mystery man in a ball cap.

"Doesn't look familiar, but could explain why she was so jumpy last week."

"One more thing, before we let you go. The writer crew by chance ain't trying to sell a kidnapping angle, are they?"

"I'm not aware of that. However, if they were, you would have been notified in case anyone called about seeing something weird." Haley handed Colby her business card. "If you by chance think of anything regarding the case, give me a call."

He went to leave, "The moment she's found, let me know?"

Haley and Kevin walked towards the parking garage as she messaged Hank that a BOLO was needed for Alexa Bliss, also known as Alexis Kaufman. Kevin tapped her shoulder the moment a man by a SUV was screaming at his friend in the driver side. "Dude, I swear if you ate the apple pie; you will not be wrestling your match tonight." Haley instantly recognized the duo as a big tattooed Samoan climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Yo, D. Why don't you check all the bags next time?" He chucked a McDonald's bag over the SUV. Haley and Kevin approached holding up their badges.

"Joe Anoa'i? Jon Good?" Jon jumped a bit as Haley introduced her and her partner.

"You're the real police?" Jon looked between them like a scared dog backed into a corner.

"What's this about?" Joe walked over to join,

"We were wondering when was the last time you spoke to DJ?" Both big men suddenly turned pale white.

"What happened to Little Sis?" Jon shot back. Joe placed a hand on this friend's shoulder. "She didn't meet us back at the hotel, and she ain't here. Yet here they are, so this ain't good."

"We saw her last night just before she went to meet up with her boyfriend, Kenny Rixton." Joe explained. "I believe she said she knew he hung out at a bar called Molly's?"

"We're reviewing the footage from the bar. We're just hoping you can give us more insight to the events of last night."

"We flew in around nine last night. Got to the hotel. She asked us to watch her bags until she came for them in the morning. DJ wanted to go surprise Kenny and didn't want to be pulling luggage to a bar." Haley nodded as she took notes.

"Now answer my question, what happened to our little sister?"

"Kenny and DJ were attacked inside his apartment." Kevin looked between the two men. "Kenny was rushed to the hospital, but DJ was kidnapped."

Haley instantly saw fire brewing in both men's eyes. "Whatever you two are thinking, please, let us handle this situation."

"It's not that," Joe cracked his knuckles. "Does Renee still have that link to the online story?"

Jon grabbed his phone and put it on speaker, " _Hey Babe, I'm almost there_."

"You're on speaker, Darling. There's detectives here and they're asking about DJ."

" _What? Why?_ "

"Her and Kenny were attacked last night." Jon started that nervous tapping habit with his fingers. "He's up at the hospital. She's missing."

" _You're thinking of that story?_ "

"It's just a bit coincidental, don't you think?"

" _I'm still a bit out, give me a second. I'll send you the link_."

"What story are you talking about?"

"One of those fan sites that they can write their own stories."

Kevin interrupted, "Kenny showed me one site." He pulled up on his phone.

"Yeah, that one is actually monitored by the bosses." Jon's phone dinged and he quickly showed detectives. "This story was on that site, and it was a really graphic and detailed. They took it down."

"However, there's more than one site they can post stories. It popped up again on this other site and we've been making sure she never traveled alone."

"What made you guys stick by her, just in case?"

"Strange flowers showed up at different events. All not from Kenny, but were just signed with XOXO. In the story, the same thing happened."

"You forgot that before she disappeared, black roses show up at an event."

"When did black roses show up?"

"Two months ago." Joe grabbed his phone. "She sent that to all of us the moment she got to her locker room."

Jon kicked at the SUV door, slamming it shut. "I knew we should not have let her gone out last night."

Haley's eyes popped at how many pages there were. "Okay, what's the ending to this? Who finds her?"

"We find Jen's lifeless body. Causing us to team up with Seth and find the asshole who did it."

"Reuniting the Shield.." Joe and Jon looked at each other and smirked.

"Called it. Knew she was a Mark."

Kevin held his phone out, "We heard about the events of Memphis last week. Everyone says DJ was paranoid about this guy?"

"Wait, is that?" Joe leaned in close. "I can't say for sure, but that could be the writer that Vince fired because all his ideas were not PG."

"Do you recall a name?" Joe just shook his head.

"Writers and Superstars are not allowed to mingle." Jon recited sarcastically. "Which is why a lot of times, we go off script because the stuff they write is puke inducing."

"Thanks for your time gentlemen." Kevin pulled out his card to give to Joe.

"One more thing, we were talking to Colby earlier. He says that DJ had a real beef with a Diva."

"You mean the fight with Alexa?"

"Nah, She wouldn't dare risk everything like that." Jon shrugged. The detectives phones buzzed.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch." Haley and Kevin ran for the car. "The positioning of the nine one one call is not far from here." Adam and Al ran out of the emergency exit and jumped into the backseat.

"Are they sure it was her?"

"Dispatch says caller identified as Dinah Hardy." Haley cut in and out of traffic. "Line went dead less than six minutes ago."


End file.
